bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Minato88
Archive 1 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bleach Wiki:Featured Article page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 23:23, September 29, 2009 Archiving of Talk Page Since your Talk Page seems to be one of the most active ones, the archive facility may be quite useful for you to help keep the page a manageable size. In case you are unfamiliar with what the archive is, it is a sub-page of your user page where you can store some or all of the old posts from your talk page without actually deleting them. Not only will it free up space on your Talk Page, but you (& anyone else) will be able to click on the archive link on your talk page to review the old posts. You can create an archive on your page by following these instructions: . Let me know if you have any questions on it. --Yyp 17:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Your archive seems to have ended up as a free floating page, so I moved to where it belongs. --Yyp 15:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I think that the link that those instructions tell you to create is the problem. It needs to be changed to User talk:username/Archive 1, but I can't alter what it says as the page is stored on the central wiki and cannot be edited by us. Next time you do it, you can just copy/paste the existing one, and name it archive 2. --Yyp 16:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome and thanks for the high praise. --Yyp 16:22, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Policy Standards Committee Hey, I saw that you put your hand up for the committee. Good for you. I believe the admins are discussing things now but I don't see any reason why you wouldn't get confirmed. Anyway, if you do get confirmed (and I don't see why not), then I was wondering if you would like to take charge of the Anime Summary Project since you are mainly an anime fan. Obviously that doesn't mean I want you to write all the episode summaries. Just be the main person co-ordinating things since most of the time I can devote to the wiki is pretty much being taken up by the volume summary project. Also User:JohnnyLightning has been spending a lot of time and effort writing the episode summaries but he has been inserting personal opinions and slanting the summaries not quite neutrally. So part of your duty would be to get in touch with him and see if he is still interested in writing episode summaries (he has been warned by admins and that can take the wind out of your sail) and then work with him to either quality check his work or just help him with hints and tips. You would also have to be in-charge of the project summary page and make sure episodes that have summaries are taken off the list and when an arc is done, the next arc is put up properly. Anyway, let me know if you are cool with that and good luck getting confirmed for the committee. Tinni 03:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi Minato. Thanks for volunteering for the Policy & Standards Committee. A decision has not been made yet, but I just wanted to let you know that we had seen your offer and that it is currently under consideration. --Yyp 17:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Policy & Standards Committee As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Also you are now the 2nd Seat of the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats. Salubri 05:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! I have already put you down as the primary contact person for the Anime Summary Project. Thanks again for taking that over. Good luck with it and congratulations again! Tinni 06:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to extend my congratulations. Since you did those three episodes yesterday, I've been thinking about how best to include Inoue/Sado's powers and things like the Senkaimon. I'll be posting something about the format of Powers & Tech section shortly on the anime project page for everyone to discuss. It's just my suggestion on a standard to use, but it may need some adjusting. I've tried to include examples of everything I could think of in it. --Yyp 11:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Anime Summary Project Congrats on joining the Policy & Standards Committee and for becoming the spearhead of the Anime Summary Project! I had mentioned this to Salubri a while back, but since you're essentially in charge of that stuff now, I thought I'd bring it to your attention. I've noticed recently that some of the added summaries (not yours, just generally added summaries) contain quite a few weird asides, opinionated comments, odd descriptions of things, and the like. Yyp and I have both been attempting to clean them up, off and on, but some of the summaries are quite long and we can only do so many at a time. I thought, then, it might be good for you and anyone else who's going to assist in the Anime Summary Project to go over currently existing summaries with a critical eye, just so we can get the best, most useful summaries possible. Do you think you'd be able to look into this? Twocents 19:33, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for looking into it! And I'll try to remember that you're male in the future. I'm sorry for any offense that might have caused! Twocents 17:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Anime project Thanks for the invite, I'd love to help. I'm going to be away for a week next week but before and after that I'll lend a hand. BollyW 22:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I haven't seen any of the episodes from early in the run, but if it's ok with everyone, I'll make a headstart on some later stories than what you're doing now. PS For Shikia and Bankai sections, how you create a redirect to that particular bit of a character's page? TomServo101 16:26, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey there minato. I don't really know what the Anime Project means but either way I don't really have time to invest in any project right now, you'll notice I mostly do sporadic minor edits here and there the past month or so (since the school year started). But thanks for the invite. I'll try to contribute as much as I can without commitments :) Weedefinition 18:30, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I was gonna write to you sooner but I badly needed a shower. I don't think my summery was too thorough. When I said I was more thorough whaat I meant was adding the characters and the Kakaku Shahou Niban Kagizaki to powers and abilities, which I thought was a pretty impressive technique, one of the most impressive in the series. Your edit only mentioned an unknow Kido. What did you mean by that, BTW? Anyways, I have pretty good writing skills (even though I'm not a native English speaker so if I make a stupid mistake don't hold it against me), So my contribution could be to go over whatever is written and sorta clean it up, that is if you really think my summeries are too long. please tell me what you think. Weedefinition 00:52, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: unknown Kido It is a Kido, you were not wrong about that. I actually got the name of the technique from Ganju's page. The only problem is it didn't have the Japanese name in Kanji :( {I'm a perfectionist of sorts} I'm signing off, maybe I can do some more editing tomorrow and during the weekend ;) Weedefinition 01:20, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Committee Prospects Firstly, Ethelion is a bad choice because no way in hell are the adimins going to approve Ethelion. Long story, don't want to go into it but let's just say that Ethelion has managed to antagonise more then one admin. The others are alright but you must remember that part of the duty of a member would be to help with the projects. I.e. write summaries. None of them ever have. So this must be made very clear to them. I.e. When you contact them and invite them to either nominate themselves or nominate them yourself, they must be winning to write at least one chapter or anime episode summary a week. That would effectively be their biggest duty, aside from watching for vandalism or quality checking. Those guys generally do quality checking just fine. But the writing summary thing would be something new. So just check they are on board with that before either they nominate themselves or you nominate them. Assuming that is, any of them want the responsibility :) Tinni 00:42, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Well TomServo101 comes to mind. Maybe Mohrpheus but again I am not sure any of them would be interested in the increased responsibility and the need to write either a chapter summary or an episode summary for the two projects. But you can always ask. Tinni 03:29, November 19, 2009 (UTC) None of the other seats have any formal responsibilities. They CAN opt to associate themselves with either the manga summary project or anime summary project exclusively. Or they can start a project of their own, you know something they are passionate about. Like a project to quality check powers and abilities sections or a project to complete the "fights" things or whatever. Generally, however, they will be required to undertake the general responsibilities of the committee. Which is, contribute towards one or more committee projects per week. Patrol recent changes, especially to high risk articles. Use their rollback privileges to undo vandalism and generally quality check articles and flag any major issues they find in regards to articles etc. Tinni 13:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I am sorry to hear that you don't have any free time. But don't stress-out too much about it. This is suppose to be fun afterall. If you can't be on, you can't be on. I won't be on for the next two weeks. Don't worry, it shouldn't even notice it. Yyp and Twocents can handle the Volume Summary project and unless Mohrpheus backs out, he'll most likely be accepted into the commitee. Feel free to ask him to help you with the Anime Summary project. You know, you told me you were having a difficult time managing it. So just ask him to help you with the management since you have so many people writing summaries for you already. Tinni 22:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Policy and Standards Committee I am interested in this position. However, I would like more info as to what would be expected of me in this position. Thanks for your consideration.--Kisukeiscool100396 04:22, November 19, 2009 (UTC) All right I'll join but I might not be on the wiki alot--Kisukeiscool100396 19:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh no I'm just saying that I'm very busy this week.--Kisukeiscool100396 23:56, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Volume summary project If they are willing to help the volume summary project that would be great. But I gather a lot of them are anime only fans and so aren't familiar with the volume chapters. But do tell them that they can get the chapter online and so they can read and try their hand at summarizing. Also, you can put your name as anything you want on the committee page. I just thought you had adopted a new name but if that's not the case, then by all means change it back. Just remember to use the same name consistently on the committee page. I.e. when you please messages on the committee, use Minato. This is just to avoid confusion. Tinni 02:04, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry but I don't think I'm ready for the Policy and Standards Committee yet :( Please don't be mad at me or think of me as a problem but I have changed my mind. I'm really really sorry. if you can take me off the list that would be great. Again I'm sorry.--Kisukeiscool100396 02:23, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for understanding.--Kisukeiscool100396 02:41, November 20, 2009 (UTC) SalmanH Sure go ahead. Recruiting is difficult. So don't lose heart. Well find more people! Tinni 08:38, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi Minato, first off I'd like to say thank you for considering me for that position but before I go any further with this could you summarize what it entails?--SalmanH 10:00, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Title was picked by Salibur not me. But I like the idea of Taicho too! I think I might go change it, just to make it more fun and all! Tinni 13:45, November 20, 2009 (UTC) This is actually the sort of thing I've been doing myself for a while now, however (I'm not that fond of sugarcoating unless there's a high risk) I'm pretty busy myself as I recently started my second year of IGCSE and it's kind of tough, secondly what I do on this wiki is because it's fun and somewhat relaxing and If I join the committee (which by the way is an ingenious idea to get some of the workload off the admins/bureaucrats) then it would feel like work and it would take the fun out it. I do apologise however I can recommend a couple of people, hope it helps: Lia Schiffer Tomservo101 --SalmanH 13:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I am sorry that it didn't work out but that's the nature of things. A new committee like this has a lot of teething problems and it is very formal. However the people on your list all sound like good options. Tinni 14:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) They are really good users, polite, kind, courteous, aware of what he rules are.--SalmanH 15:03, November 20, 2009 (UTC) hi hi..oh i heard that u jioned the policy and standers committy congragulations on that cyaRAZOR 16:28, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Mistake on Talk Page Hi Minato, don't really know ya too well but you put a message addressed to Kisuke on my talk page, presumably by accident. Just wanted to point that out in case there was a typo or something. Thank you very much. Mohrpheus 18:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Ah, that's good. I'd very well be interested in joining. I would just have to know more about what I would have to focus on as the 3rd seat. Mohrpheus 20:44, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Seeing as I do several things on that list of my own accord anyway, I'd be glad to have you nominate me. I get on frequently enough, as is. Mohrpheus 20:55, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey, noticed you are back so I hope you had a good thanksgiving. Also noticed that you nominated Mohrpheus, that's great. The admins are voting on him now. He should be get in. Anyway, just wanted to touch base with. Let me know if you are having any issues. Tinni 11:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) hi i have a question..u said u r a various gundam fan... well does that include the gundam seires where the characters had to ware a rubber suit to control the gundams movments..also the main character had an ace of spades tatto on his hand..well if so do u no the name its been buggin me 4 awhileRAZOR 16:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Vandal has been dealt with Thanks for the heads-up and undoing his vandalism. He has been blocked and all his edits are now undone. And welcome back, btw. Hope you had a good Thanksgiving. --Yyp 21:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanksgiving isn't actually a holiday here, but thanks. I'll put Mohrpheus' nomination up on the admin talk page. --Yyp 21:48, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Kenpachi ya, he'll probable be the one who kills yammy,and what ever happened about him discovering some kind of new shikai? and i don't i don't have a facebook sorry.Soul reaper magnum 02:17, November 28, 2009 (UTC) yo im back hey im back sorry ive been gone. i been doing my edits back on nintendo wiki. and on the anime summary project where some of the episodes say finished, you need to add their links, the characters and powers used, i have already finished the summaries of them. GAME SAGE [[User:JohnnyLightning|'Jonathan']] [[User talk:JohnnyLightning|'Smith']] hi hi...and u just might no me from another websight...maby even another wikia...well my names Dillon...if u heard my name b4 u prob saw it on vampire knight wikia or from someone elseRAZOR 16:41, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin & User page enquiries As far as I know we're not looking to recruit any more admins right now. I think I looked over Gold3263301's contributions when I first saw his request & there was no problem, so I think he would make a good member of the committee if he wishes to join. I'll raise the issue again on the admin talk page. If it is confirmed that we're not looking for more admins, I'll let him know about the committee. About the user pages: You can see what I said about Eliskuya2 and his profile on the admin talk page. I have been thinking about doing something on that issue recently. I'll raise it again as it seems to have fallen by the wayside. Sajin444's edit count is fairly low, so I wouldn't worry too much about it, but I'll give him/her a reminder about it. Best not let it continue like that as you say. As far as I can tell from looking through the history of his user page & contributions of himself and the others that edited that page, Steveo920's user page was not deleted for anything that he did. He did not have any edits on it. Somebody else posted random spam on it and it got wiped clean. Unless I'm missing something there? --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, right. Got it now. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) No problem. About Gold3263301, we're not taking on more admins atm, so I'll let him know that now and tell him about the committee. I'll let him know to contact you for more information on it, since you are doing a good job with handling the recruitment. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 21:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Committee Ordeal Yes it was originally supposed to be eight but i figured that there was too many so i lowered it to 5. On the other note I understand your points entirely so this is what I'll put forth. The committee should be more about the contributions to making the wiki better. As formal as some of the stuff can be it really doesn't need to be, as well its not necessary for everyone to jump to be in the committee because lets face it some people are not cut out for the responsibility of something official hence why everyone isn't a admin. So don't worry about if no one is jumping to the chance to be on the committee it will come in time. As well as yes there are alot of possible projects namely (fights/events/battles/invasions) my personal project still working that out. I also think think that given the amount of work that will have to go into it Rukia, Ichigo and Renji's pages cause they are far too much work, most importantly Ichigo. Another project would be the other media, thinking of expanding the movies, games information onto there own linked pages. Those are off the top of my head right now but there maybe others later. In any case just worry about the current projects and maybe a subcommittee section can be added on the committee main page so that we can have a running listing of those helping on what be they regular users or admin, something informal just a listing. Salubri 23:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Commitee Sure, I'd be happy to; I'm looking for a good chance to be of more use around here. So yes, put me up for nomination if you think I'm up to it. Thanks for the vote of confidence! TomServo101 23:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Joining the Commitee I am interested to join the commitee. (I'm not sure if I should put it here, or on the other page, but Yyp told me you are recruiting, so...) --Gold3263301 22:24, December 3, 2009 (UTC) That would be great. Thanks! --Gold3263301 22:37, December 3, 2009 (UTC) RE:Central Wiki Yea I got it. why? Uryu's Page & Custom sig #I'll look into it. I think I saw that before and dismissed it as a mistake by the translator, but I'll give it another look. #Change the sig colour in preferences. Add the following to the custom sig field, replacing the string of numbers/letters with the code of the colour you want ( ). That should work. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 21:20, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::: [[User:Minato88|'Minato88']] What I posted above is exactly what I am using (minus the talk page link and with your name instead of mine), so it should work. Have you seen the page (sorry, thought I included that link above, but apparently not)? Looking at the code in your sig in the diff view and what actually appears on the page, there is a lot of extra code that I do not know what it is for. I'd say get a simplified version of it working first, save it somewhere in case you need to undo it later, then start building it up. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:30, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know what's happening there. This is, word for word, what I have in my custom sig field *[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) Maybe it needs the whole lot of that to work, but I don't see why it would, since the first half is a proper link in its own right. Anyway, try that. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Easy mistake to make. Seems to be working fine now. I don't have anything in mind right now, but I'll let you know if I have any projects. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) 4kids you hear that 4kids went bankrupt?Soul reaper magnum 02:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) lol, ya i wonder what will happen to 5d's now?Soul reaper magnum 19:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: Template You mean this: ? Those are to prevent sections from running together by moving text etc down until it reaches the next line which has no pictures/infoboxes etc on it. If that is not what you mean, then use the ignore wiki formatting button (the letter W in a red circle with a line through it) above the edit window to post the code of what you are referring to. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 18:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) No problem. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 19:09, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Committee update We saw Animeluvr92's request and are considering it. About the other two, I don't mind if you want to swap them around. As for our consideration of the nominations, we're still looking at it and no firm decision has been taken as yet on any of them. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 19:09, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :We'll take that into account, thanks. Though it is not so much about how many edits they have. Since it is the committee's job to do summaries and undertake any upcoming projects etc, we need to be able to see how they handle big tasks like doing a summary. We're having a hard time saying saying that they are up to it based on what they've shown so far (though all three have shown potential). Anyway, it's not decided yet, we'll see what Salubri & Arrancar109 think on that first. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 20:11, December 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: Reference Hi, Minato. I read over the arc in which Ichigo trained with the Vizards, but not once is the concept of energy absorbption mentioned. In fact, they don't really elaborate on the exact source of their power at all. I'll look through some of the fights Ichigo has been in, but I am pretty sure that nothing of the sort has ever been said. Mohrpheus 18:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Initiation I suggested it as an idea on the page for you. Twocents 20:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: Vandalism I know it wasn't directed towards me, but I already did. Arrancar109 20:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) tosen have you checked out kaname tosen's forum yet?Soul reaper magnum 00:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) i'v been wondering myself, arrancars are hollows with soul reaper powers and the vizards are the opposite but the vizard is the name of there group not what they are so they must have some other name to be classified as.Soul reaper magnum 01:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) they probably are. and with 5d's i'm just hoping the voices stay the same. i don't know if i'd like it with the different with new ones.Soul reaper magnum 02:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) i'm hoping they all stay the same, what is that abridged thing about? i saw it some where else but i didn't read it.Soul reaper magnum 03:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: Logeys Thanks for the information! I'll go check it out now; I just got back from eating dinner, so I apologize for the delay. I had spoken to him about following the manual of style several times yesterday (four, I think) and Yyp and Arrancar109 had spoken to him about it before. Yyp had read over my statements yesterday and said they made sense, so I really can't see how he could be distressed over the matter when he continued to ignore the manual of style. But I'll go see what he said. Twocents 00:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Toshiro's Bankai The edits seem to have been reverted back to two sections. This wasn't my doing, but I still believe that it is correct. See the reasoning on the talk page; I hope it will change your mind. Magugag 03:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Not a problem. Keeping information accurate and complete is a good thing, and that's all you were trying to do. Magugag 04:03, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ReAbridged Series i know what your saying about the red flag thing i had two friends on YouTube that got band for uploading episodes of bleach and 5d's. and i'd tryed to watch some other animes but it said i couldn't because of copy right restrictions.Soul reaper magnum 04:05, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: Kidou Talk item #23 I checked it out, and gave my data on it. Silvercrys was correct about the errors, but take a look at what I said yourself to be (more) sure. It's the same kind of thing that doubtless plagues many of the articles, of the same like as the errors in Barragan and Yammy's Zanpakutou names' kanji you mentioned on other talk pages. I wonder where these people cook up these completely wrong characters? Japanese spoiler sites they can't read but will copy and paste from? It's a mystery. Adam Restling 05:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Templates Check this revision, and you'll know what I mean: http://bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kid%C5%8D&curid=2204&diff=111085&oldid=111083. Arrancar109 06:37, December 8, 2009 (UTC)